


I Love Kissing You

by BeardAndBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday 3, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeardAndBooty
Summary: Whatever the wheel of mythicality lands on, Rhett and Link have no choice but to do whatever it says to do, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tropetastic Tuesday 3: Kissing On A Dare (and oops we kind of liked it, what now) 1,000 - 2,000 words

Kissing is the act of touching lips between two people as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting. 

Whether it be a hot make out session or just a quick peck on the cheek, just a kiss from that one person who means more to you than anything is the most amazing feeling one can experience. 

A serious, tongue-tangling kiss triggers a while spectrum of physiological processes that can instantly boost your mood and sometimes leave you in a non-verbal state of ambivalence. 

A great kiss makes the world dissolve, and make you dizzy with desire. 

So, being kissed by someone shouldn't be that much of a big deal. But when that person that you're kissing just so happens to be your best friend, that's a whole different story. 

The story even changes completely when you both liked it. And would give anything to do it again. 

Well, that's exactly what happened to Rhett and Link the one time the wheel of mythicality landed on the spot that read "kiss for five seconds". 

The two friends looked from the wheel to each other. Their hearts beating faster and faster with each passing second. 

"We should just get it over with", Link stated. 

Rhett nodded his head in response. "Okay". 

Rhett reached a hand out and gently cupped Link's face. He ran a thumb, back and forth, over the man's cheek as he starred into his eyes. He brought the man in closer to him, as he leaned in. 

Mere inches apart, Rhett decided to speak up again. "You sure you wanna do this?" 

"Yes", Link breathed. 

Suddenly, they closed the remaining distance between them, and kissed. 

They were kissing and for some reason, everything about it just felt right. 

Rhett loved kissing Link and Link loved being kissed by Rhett. Link loved the feeling of having Rhett's lips on his, sending a great deal of warmth spread throughout his body, something that did not happen when he was kissing his wife. 

And Rhett could kiss Link for hours. And he wanted to. He wanted to kiss Link, more than anything, and now he finally got his chance. You better believe he was going to savour every second if it. 

Soon, the five seconds were up, permitting the two friends to pull away from each other. 

Link turned to the camera. He had the biggest smile on his face that he ever had. "Thanks for being your mythical best", he managed to say. 

 

Rhett and Link continued with GMM More before heading back into their shared office together. 

"That was a good show", Link spoke. 

Rhett stepped into the room, his eyes remained on Link. 

"Yeah. It was". Rhett couldn't help but smile as he looked over at Link. 

And Link noticed. "You okay, man?". He asked with a little worry in his voice. 

"Screw it". Rhett mumbled under his breath before grabbing Link and kissing him once again. But this time, the kiss was a lot more passionate, making time stand still and everything else disappear until it was just the two of them. 

Rhett pulled away slightly, still just short of Link's lips. "I love kissing you", he breathed. 

Link looked up at his friend. And smiled. "I love kissing you too". He leaned up and kissed Rhett once again. His hands grabbing the tall man's white t-shirt, holding him close to him, before they both fell back onto the couch together. Rhett balanced himself of his arms as he continued to kiss the soft lips of his friend. And here's the thing. Kissing Link was way different than kissing his wife. When he was kissing Link, it was more passionate and he felt alive, like he can do anything. It was like anything was possible. Rhett knew that kissing Link was everything he had ever wanted and more. Everything he had hoped for. Dreamed of. Wished for. It was all coming true for him and he loved it. 

And now since Rhett had finally got what he knew, deep down, that he always wanted, he wasn't going to let go. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, what does the word count have to do with anything as long as the story is good.


End file.
